


Sweet Tooth

by Milarca



Series: Step with Me [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM dynamics, D/s AU, Fluff, Huxloween, M/M, coffee shenanigans, dominant!Kylo, submissive!Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8173756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milarca/pseuds/Milarca
Summary: Hux loves Pumpkin Spice Lattes, but he doesn't want Kylo to know that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A little drabble for [Huxloween](http://huxloween.tumblr.com/). You don't need to have read the first part in the series to read this one.

“What did you order?” Kylo whispered to Hux in amusement once they'd both given their orders to the barista. Hux had asked to pay for his own, and Kylo had been okay with it, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t about to ask why he'd wanted to; why he hadn't wanted Kylo to hear what he'd said. Hux flushed at his words, and now he _needed_ to know. 

“Can you _wait?”_ Hux hissed low with a smile pulling at his lips as he glanced up to Kylo. Kylo was teasing him and he knew it. Kylo wrapped a hand around his sub’s waist and was rewarded by a soft, tired sigh as Hux relented and leaned against him, taking advantage of his near inexhaustible heat. Kylo loved it when Hux snuggled close to him for warmth. A part of him knew that he should want Hux to be a comfortable temperature all the time, but another part of him savoured it when Hux pressed close and sighed contently when he wrapped his arms around him. 

Kylo’s came first, and then they were calling out Hux’s.

“Pumpkin Spice Latte for Hux!”

Hux went over to get it and came back, cheeks red and eyes averted, like he had forgotten that they called out your order so his scheme to keep his drink from Kylo had been all for naught. 

“Taaage,” Kylo murmured with a smile, getting Hux’s waist again and kissing his temple. “That’s not that bad. I know other people who order Pumpkin Spice Lattes.” 

Hux groaned, fingers shifting over the paper protector around the middle of the cup and holding it close to him as they exited the shop. 

“It’s sweet and orange,” Kylo said, into his hair. “Just. Like. You.” He kissed Hux's head on the last word. 

Hux moaned and Kylo laughed, kissing him again and grinning, giving him a squeeze. Hux groaned but didn’t protest. 

“I like the pumpkin. It’s nice,” Hux said as they walked down the golden-leaf strewn boulevard. He took a sniff of the drink. 

“Did you get whipped cream?” Kylo asked, taking a sip of his own coffee. 

“No,” Hux said softly.

“Did you want it?”

“...It’d be nice,” he said after a pause.

“You should next time. With a drizzle.”

“That’s very unhealthy, Kylo,” Hux said with a smile, looking sideways at him.

Kylo grinned.

“Yes, but you’d like it, and I like you having what you want. Sometimes.” 

“ _Sometimes?_ ” Hux replied, wide-eyed and laughing, though his laughter darkened slightly and melted into a hum, and he pressed closer to Kylo as they walked. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome & you can find my tumblr @ [milarca](http://milarca.tumblr.com/)


End file.
